Fantasmas
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Pós-Aizen. Lembrar-se dos que já se foram pode ser o primeiro passo para um novo recomeço. ByakuyaXRangiku, extremamente leve.
1. Chapter 1

_Fantasmas são os espíritos que não conseguem descansar em paz, mesmo depois de mortos. Amarras invisíveis os prendem a esse mundo e os fazem sofrer. São almas que sofrem. Almas penadas._

* * *

A guerra já havia acabado. Quase tudo já estava voltando ao normal, quase tudo reconstruído, feridas cicatrizadas, traições esquecidas... Fantasmas enterrados.

Mas não para ele. Afinal, seus fantasmas vinham de antes da guerra.

Todo ano, religiosamente na mesma data, quaisquer que fossem os compromissos urgentes e deveres de capitão shinigami, ele visitava o túmulo. A esmagadora maioria das pessoas sabia disso e evitava até mesmo lhe dirigir a palavra, fosse qual fosse à necessidade no dia.

O único que talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra aquele ritual fosse o general Yamamoto, que poderia organizar uma reunião de capitães, mas nem mesmo ele se sentia disposto a provocar a ira de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ele tinha respeito solene e perfeito às regras. Colocar esse respeito contra sua honra não era algo recomendável de se fazer.

A visita sempre era breve; não mais do que uma hora. Ele caminharia ao redor da lápide, colocaria a mão no túmulo, e olharia as duas cerejeiras que havia ordenado que fossem plantadas ao lado da tumba.

Ele tocaria em ambas as árvores, olharia para cima por um ou dois instantes, para depois fixar seu olhar no mármore frio. E ficaria lá com a expressão estática, uma ou duas pétalas de cerejeira caindo a seu redor, o vento tentando desalinhar seu cabelo.

Até que uma hora se passasse.

E então ele daria as costas para o túmulo, nenhuma mudança em sua expressão. Mas ele não jogaria o cachecol como quando queria expressar seu desprezo, jamais. Apenas... deixaria seus fantasmas para trás, por um tempo, por mais um ano.

Era até estranho pensar que ele dedicava essa hora religiosa todo ano para honrar a memória da esposa. Se por um lado era algo extremamente... doce, por outro era... Metódico demais. Como se fosse uma obrigação social e não algo que devia ser motivado pela saudade e pelo amor.

Todos os movimentos calculados. Todas as expressões obliteradas, exceto por aquela de distância e quase desinteresse. Cada passo metodicamente repetitivo. Era... enervante. Se ele ao menos derramasse algumas lágrimas, se ao menos os olhos mudassem da aquele brilho gelado, se ao menos ele pressionasse a mão contra o mármore frio até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos... Mas não.

Nada. Nem mesmo um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Nem mesmo uma mísera mudança na sua expressão costumeira.

Matsumoto tinha vontade de gritar. Gritar bem alto só para ver os olhos levemente arregalados.

Mas... Havia alguma coisa de estranhamente sagrada naquela hora em que ele permanecia ao lado da tumba da esposa. Alguma coisa que comunicava ao sexto sentidos de Matsumoto que qualquer um que interferisse sofreria uma morte rápida e relativamente indolor.

Por isso que ela permanecia silenciosa ao lado do túmulo de Gin. Ao menos durante àquela hora, embora ela soubesse que o velho amigo preferiria vê-la feliz, bebendo a sua saúde e falando alto.

Então ela simplesmente ficou olhando através dos ramos das folhagens que separavam o túmulo de seu amigo da esposa do capitão.

- Matsumoto-fukutaichou?

E isso deu um susto tão grande em Matsumoto que a fez derramar algum sakê no chão, o mesmo tempo que lutava para segurar um grito de susto e para que seu decote não a traísse. Logicamente ela tentou se levantar, sem muito sucesso já que estava com a cara enfiada por entre galhos e folhas.

- Sim, Kuchiki-taichou? – disse, após o que pareceu meia hora de vergonha para ela.

- Importa-se de me deixar sozinho com minha esposa?

- Bom, eu... Na verdade, Kuchiki-taichou, eu também estou fazendo uma visita à alguém.

Ele limitou-se a continuar com o perfurante contato visual.

- Gin Ichimaru, se bem estou lembrado. Não é?

- Sim, Kuchiki-tai...

- Nesse caso, importa-se de guardar algum silêncio? - e voltou o olhar para o túmulo de Hisana sem mais palavra.

E isso enfureceu a tenente do décimo esquadrão.

- Me desculpe, taichou, mas eu acredito que estava sendo bastante silenciosa. Acredito que o senhor não teria problema em prestar homenagens a sua esposa já que eu estava apenas... Ehm... observando.

Ela não esperou a resposta do capitão da sexta divisão. Ou mesmo o golpe de espada. Apenas deu as costas e voltou para perto do túmulo do amigo. Sentou-se sobre a pequena pilha de folhas caídas que havia feito para que pudesse se sentar e serviu-se de um gole particularmente demorado de sakê.

- À sua saúde, Gin.

E, como se a conversa com Byakuya não tivesse acontecido, passou a relatar como tudo seguia na Soul Society. Logo, qualquer lembrança sobre manter o tom de voz baixo, estava sendo solenemente ignorada.

- Matsumoto-fukutaichou?

- Sim? – perguntou, sabendo quem estava atrás dela sem precisar olhar.

- Acredito que eu havia solicitado que fizesse menos barulho.

- Desculpe, Kuchiki-taichou, mas é que... Gin não gostaria de me ver... Silenciosa, entende?

Byakuya continuou impassível.

- Desde que nos conhecemos, há anos atrás, nós dependemos muito um do outro. Não seria justo que, agora, eu começasse a tratá-lo diferente, não é? Acho que... Ele gostaria de ver que eu não mudei.

- Ichimaru talvez gostasse de vê-la mais madura e menos infantil, Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

E ele deu as costas e foi embora, deixando Matsumoto irritada como nunca. Além de ter sido chamada de infantil, havia perdido completamente a vontade de conversar com Gin. Sim, perdido a vontade, pois isso era mais do que uma simples necessidade em lembrança do amigo.

Era algo que fazia como se necessitasse de inspiração. Lembrar-se do amigo como ele era, de como haviam superado dificuldades juntos.

Ela estava certa, não Byakuya; os mortos deviam ser respeitados, é claro. Mas a lembrança deles não deveria ser um fardo para os que ainda viviam. Devia ser um alívio, um conforto, algo que fizéssemos pelo prazer de lembrar, não por mera formalidade, uma demonstração pública de pesar.

Pois ela não seria uma hipócrita na frente de Gin. Se ele a pudesse ver, triste, olhando o túmulo dele, ela sabia que isso não ajudaria o amigo em nada. Ela mostraria como realmente se sentia.

Como realmente se sentia.

Ela se levantou, espanou duas ou três folhas de sua roupa e começou a caminhada de volta ao quartel da décima divisão. Não pode deixar de olhar para o túmulo de Hisana e sentir algo estranho. Pena? Afinal, de uma maneira mórbida, ela parecia solitária ali, entre as cerejeiras...

Matsumoto sacudiu a cabeça. Não devia pensar assim.

* * *

Horas depois, a fukutaichou do décimo esquadrão cochilava em sua mesa quando foi acordada por um baque de uma pilha de papéis sendo "colocada" em sua mesa. Ergueu a cabeça vigorosamente, com a costumeira falta de ar ao acordar, dando um pequeno susto em seu capitão.

- Matsumoto, que bom que acordou. – disse o capitão emburrado – Se importa de me ajudar com isso?

- Ah, taichou... Sim, é claro que sim. Pode deixar essa pilha aqui que eu já vou começar.

Hitsugaya arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir Rangiku falar algo do tipo. Não era comum, não era esperado, diabos, ele não acreditava que fosse possível que ela estivesse dizendo isso!

- Você está bem? – perguntou o capitão, sem pensar.

Matsumoto levou a mão ao queixo, num gesto teatral de quem está pensando.

- A bem da verdade, eu não tenho me sentido muito bem, taichou... Importa-se se eu tirar o resto do dia de folga?

- Mas é claro que nã... – e então as luzes da compreensão brilharam sobre o capitão da décima divisão – MATSUMOTO!!

E a fukutaichou se viu não com uma, mas três pilhas de formulários complexos para despachar até o fim do dia.

* * *

Renji preenchia formulários quando seu capitão simplesmente se levantou e saiu, sem dar a menor satisfação ou mesmo olhar para ele. Não ficou exatamente intrigado pelo comportamento de Byakuya, limitando-se a continuar seu trabalho. Afinal de contas, o homem nunca dava muitas satisfações para ninguém, não é?

O atual líder da família Kuchiki caminhou por alguns minutos, antes de se usar de sua extraordinária velocidade para literalmente sumir de vista. Estranhamente... Tinha que voltar para lá.

Não demorou muito pra chegar nas proximidades do local onde Hisana descansava. Reduziu a velocidade e aproximou-se do túmulo construído em mármore respeitosamente.

Por que estava fazendo isso?

Era errado pensar em permanecer ao lado de Hisana uma vez ao ano, por mais ou menos uma hora como uma obrigação. Entretanto... Ele fazia isso há cinqüenta anos. E, no entanto... não era de forma alguma errado demonstrar seu respeito da maneira respeitosa que Hisana merecia.

A conversa com a fukutaichou da décima divisão o teria abalado tanto assim? Não, é claro que não. Rangiku Matsumoto era uma mulher barulhenta, infantil e extremamente desrespeitosa. Não havia porque dar importância alguma a suas idéias sobre como agir ou não quando velava seus mortos.

E então olhou para a cova escavada diretamente na terra, para a grama que crescia preguiçosa, para os arbustos que serviam de proteção e que "decoravam" o túmulo de Gin Ichimaru. Tirou a mão do mármore frio e novamente sumiu em pleno ar, efeito de sua velocidade.

Não precisava de mais um fantasma o assombrando.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fantasmas são os espíritos que ficam para trás, presos aos laços que deixaram durante a vida. São aqueles que não conseguem progredir e permanecem num mundo que não tem mais atrativos, exceto sofrimento._

* * *

- Taichou...? – perguntou Matsumoto - O que significa esse formulário?

Hitsugaya tomou a folha em suas mãos e correu os olhos sobre ela. Era incrível que uma shinigami com muito mais experiência dependesse dele para saber o que os formulários significavam, mas é claro, Rangiku nunca havia sido exatamente metódica com o preenchimento de documentos. Ou arquivamento. Ou mesmo leitura.

- Formulário padrão descritivo de combate entre Shinigamis. Quando, por exemplo, você atiça dois fukutaichous a duelarem do lado de fora do bar, Matsumoto.

- Ah, sim... Kira-kun e Hisagi-kun deveriam preencher isso, então, não eu.

E o formulário foi prontamente amassado e jogado pela janela.

- MATSUMOTO!!

- Renji.

- Sim, Kuchiki Taichou!? – berrou Renji, pulando de pé, e batendo continência.

Não escapou a capacidade analítica de Byakuya a constatação de que seu principal subordinado provavelmente estava dormindo. Ou, ao menos, muito concentrado em salivar sobre o documento que devia estar preenchendo.

- Vá descansar.

E Renji deixou seu queixo pender livremente até o chão.

- Já basta um documento vandalizado. – completou Byakuya, dirigindo o olhar para a mesa do fukutaichou.

E Renji saiu, literalmente atordoado.

* * *

Rangiku foi literalmente convidada a "ir buscar a droga do formulário antes que eu te faça ir pedir a segunda via para o Yamamoto-soutaichou". E foi o que ela fez, seu plano saindo as mil maravilhas. Um plano que formulara em meio as numerosas discussões que travara consigo mesma nos últimos dias.

Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquele jeito? Um nobrezinho arrogante, com o cabo da zanpakutou enfiado... Teve que segurar o acesso de riso. Era o tipo de frase que ela esperaria de Gin.

O tipo de frase que não ouvia há cinco anos.

* * *

Byakuya deixou que o pincel descansasse sobre a mesa. Estava estranhamente mal-humorado, e isso estava começando a afetar seu desempenho, o que era inaceitável. Havia sido bastante adequado o fato de ter podido dispensar Renji com uma desculpa razoavelmente plausível. E era mais do que lógico que ele separaria alguns formulários mais extensos e deixaria na mesa do fukutaichou, como uma maneira de... Compensar o tempo livre. Sem falar na Requisição de Verba para Reparos e Reposições de Danos Causados pela Décima Primeira Divisão, que Yamamoto fazia questão de que não fossem emitidas segundas vias e que estava arruinada.

Seriam alguns vários formulários mais extensos, então. Alguns muitos, para ser mais preciso.

Mas vingar-se de seu fukutaichou poderia esperar. O que ele precisava era de alguns goles generosos de chá bem quente, e alguns minutos sem roncos ou perturbações para clarear as idéias.

As cerejeiras já estavam em flor novamente. Não, ele não faria essa mesma reflexão. Havia cinqüenta anos que essa frase volta e meia surgia em seus pensamentos, e realmente não se sentia disposto a remoer essas lembranças, ao menos não agora.

Levantou-se e se aproximou da mesa que continha um bule de chá fumegante e xícaras. Mal havia começado a se servir, quando ouviu uma batida leve, mas suficientemente alta para se notada, na porta. Sentiu vontade de blasfemar em voz alta, mas apenas respirou com um mínimo a mais de força.

- Entre. – o tom de voz quase modulado que esperaria de um membro do clã Kuchiki veio de dentro da sala.

Era agora ou nunca. Uma última ajeitada rápida no cabelo e abriu a porta com delicadeza, mas sem deixar transparecer seu nervosismo. Afinal, além de estar um tanto irritada com o Capitão da Sexta Divisão, as histórias que Renji sempre contava pareciam estranhamente mais assustadoras quando você as ouvia de uma perspectiva... não sóbria.

Enfim. Shiro-chan acabaria economizando com coroas de flores, caso algumas dessas histórias assustadoras fossem reais.

- Boa tarde, Kuchiki-Taichou.

- Matsumoto-fukutaichou. – foi a resposta mecânica de Byakuya – O que a traz aqui?

- Eu preciso conversar com o senhor.

Byakuya aparentemente havia fixado o olhar diretamente nos olhos de Matsumoto. Isso a incomodou, pois estava mais acostumada com olhares que... divagassem mais.

- Sente-se. – disse Byakuya, apontando uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

E isso não era um pedido, havia ficado bem claro. E o gesto que apontava a cadeira conseguiu deixar Matsumoto ainda mais irritada.

- Eu aceito uma xícara de chá, Kuchiki-taichou. – disse a tenente do décimo esquadrão, se acomodando graciosamente na cadeira, com um sorriso falso.

- Sem dúvida, tens mais motivos do que uma xícara de chá para vir até aqui. – disse o capitão, sentando-se a frente de Matsumoto.

Ele tinha apenas uma xícara em suas mãos.

- Na verdade, eu tenho. O senhor conseguiu me deixar muito irritada outro dia no cemitério. – Matsumoto começou a alterar o seu tom de voz costumeiro para algo um tanto mais... seco.

- O sentimento é mútuo. – Respondeu o capitão, com a expressão costumeiramente impassível.

Matsumoto emudeceu por um instante.

- Eu estava errado em querer prestar uma homenagem a minha esposa em silêncio, tenente?

- Não, é claro que não.

- Então porque ficou irritada? – era o tom de quem falaria com uma criança pequena, e Matsumoto não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

- Porque eu não estava errada em prestar minhas homenagens lembrando de Gin e mostrando que eu estou feliz, que eu estou bem! Apesar de ele ter partido, eu continuo!

- Entendo. Então por isso que fazias tanto barulho? Para que Gin a visse feliz?

- Algo que o senhor, Kuchiki-taichou, talvez devesse mostrar a Hisana.

Os olhos de Byakuya tremeram quando Matsumoto ousou falar dessa maneira sobre Hisana.

- Você ousa...? – a expressão do capitão se endureceu ainda mais.

- Eu sei muito bem que eu sinto saudade de Gin. Eu tenho certeza de que hoje, eu não estaria viva se ele não tivesse me ajudado várias vezes durante nossa infância em Rukongai. E eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ele vê através do que eu tento demonstrar na frente do túmulo dele, de que eu estou feliz, e sabe que eu faço isso unicamente porque eu penso no bem dele. – Matsumoto abaixou a cabeça – Estranho, não é?

- Ichimaru não merece esse tipo de atenção e respeito, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. – o brilho perigoso dos olhos de Byakuya começava a se tornar cada vez mais presente.

Rangiku sacudiu a cabeça.

- É claro que merece. Até mesmo o senhor faz o mesmo com Hisana, não é?

- Matsumoto! – Byakuya estava começando a se sentir irritado de verdade – Isso já está ultrapassando os limites!

- Uma fachada de mármore... Não é? O senhor sofre da mesma maneira que eu, e também não demonstra. Hisana...

E então o ruído de uma espada que é desembainhada. Senbonzakura parou a milímetros do pescoço de Matsumoto.

- Mais uma palavra, Matsumoto-fukutaichou... – os olhos de Byakuya brilhavam com uma fúria inédita. – Mais uma palavra e não haverá força na Seireitei que me impeça de fazer isso. Saia daqui agora.

E então ouviram uma batida firme na porta. Renji entrou, estranhamente contrariando a ordem dada por Byakuya mais cedo.

- Taichou, eu esqueci de um formulário que tinha que...

E o tenente do Sexto esquadrão eventualmente acabou captando a cena que se desdobrava a sua frente. Não sem alguns bons instantes de contemplação muda e de medo.

- FORA DAQUI, ABARAI! – e uma onda de Reiatsu quase arrancou o tenente da sexta divisão e a porta do lugar.

Renji não precisou de mais ordens para disparar porta afora, correndo e gritando na direção do décimo esquadrão.

- Literalmente, Renji-kun é um empata-foda. – foi o comentário de Matsumoto, ignorando completamente o fato de que um irado capitão da sexta divisão estava prestes a degolá-la.

- Você caçoa de mim? – Byakuya estava lívido de ira.

- Mas é claro. Assim eu morro de uma vez e não preciso me esforçar tanto na frente do túmulo de Gin, tentando parecer feliz e fazendo um barulhão enquanto atrapalho o senhor!!

E Byakuya afastou a lâmina do pescoço de Rangiku. Apenas alguns centímetros, mas o suficiente para deixar a tenente mais aliviada. Estranhamente, o capitão parecia olhar pela primeira vez para Matsumoto sem ira e sem o ar arrogante de uma das quatro famílias nobres.

Olhava para ela como olharia para...

- Não é uma fachada. – Byakuya disse enquanto embainhava sua zanpakutou.

- Não...?

- É claro que não. Muito embora Hisana esteja presente nos meus pensamentos e lembrar dela seja... Doloroso, como você mesma disse – e Byakuya fechou os olhos por um instante – minhas responsabilidades não me permitem decisões levianas, movidas pela emoção ou por julgamentos precipitados. Eu sou um nobre; como membro da nobreza de Seireitei, eu não posso me rebaixar e sentir da mesma maneira como pessoas comuns de Rukongai.

- Eu não falei em dor. Mencionei apenas saudade e sofrimento.

Os olhos de Byakuya expressaram um mínimo de surpresa, não mais do que um leve arquear de sobrancelhas.

- É verdade. Tens mais alguma coisa que gostaria de me dizer ou posso julgar que já está de saída?

- Muitas coisas, apenas não sei por onde começar. – disse Rangiku – Acho que nunca ouvi o senhor falar tanto de uma vez só. – sorriu.

E nisso, Hitsugaya e Renji, irromperam porta adentro, espadas desembainhadas, prontos a tentar impedir um assassinato. Foram recebidos por um capitão e uma tenente levemente surpresos, mas incólumes.

- O termo "empata-foda", apesar de eu desconhecer o significado dessa expressão, seria apropriado para a presente situação, Matsumoto-fukutaichou? – comentou Byakuya, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada para um misto de reações de espanto, vergonha e total hilaridade.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fantasmas vivem dentro de nós e não nos damos conta disso. Criados por nossos medos, por nossos temores, eles esperam as horas mais sombrias da noite para continuar a nos assombrar._

* * *

Não se falaram por vários dias. Aliás, apenas se viram numa reunião de oficiais de rotina, tão apreciada pelo General Yamamoto. E não mais do que um mero olhar que se cruzou, sabe-se lá por que maquinação do destino.

Será que deviam estranhar o fato de que, naquela mesma tarde, os dois tenham decidido prestar homenagens a seus mortos, Hisana e Gin?

Talvez tenha sido alguma coisa no olhar de Rangiku ou talvez de Byakuya. Talvez tenha sido em ambos, ou em nenhum desses olhares, mas o fato é que de alguma maneira um encarava o outro naquele cemitério, sob as flores de cerejeira. Ela, ajoelhada aos pés da lápide simples de Ichimaru; ele, com a mão direita repousando sobre o mármore do túmulo luxuoso de Hisana.

Fantasmas a seu redor.

Tanto o capitão quanto a tenente sabiam, desconfiavam de seu propósito ali. Sob a miríade de pétalas de cerejeira, sobre folhas amareladas, sob o sol frio daquela tarde, sobre a terra fria...

- Sempre me pareceu um tanto... paradoxal o fato da maioria dos Shinigamis de Gotei 13 não saberem lidar com a morte. – disse Byakuya, se aproximando de Rangiku, o olhar vagando entre a face de rangiku e a lápide de Ichimaru – Deuses da morte...

- Deuses de araque. – sorriu Matsumoto – Lidar com a perda nunca é fácil, Kuchiki-Taichou.

- De fato.

Essa resposta surpreendeu Matsumoto. A face de mármore continuava lá, mas... algo de sua rigidez havia sumido?

- De fato, a perda não é algo simples de se lidar. Mas é inegável a necessidade de nos mantermos plenos e superiores, quaisquer sejam as condições. Não podemos esquecer do nosso papel como shinigamis e...

Não. Com certeza, não.

- ...e mesmo assim, - interrompeu Matsumoto - volta e meia estamos enterrando alguém, nos lamentando por não termos chegado mais cedo, e brindando a saúde de vários que já se foram. Nós não somos deuses, não podemos fazer milagres nem nada do tipo, então...

- ...nós assumimos nosso papel como os "humanos deuses da morte".

Os humanos deuses da morte, que, embora mortais e falíveis, levam a morte e conduzem as almas; e que, em meio a tudo isso, acham alguma maneira para lamentar a perda dos seus.

- Verdade.

Filosofar com Rangiku Matsumoto. Eis algo que nem ele, nem ninguém poderia esperar fazer, em circunstância alguma. E no entanto...

- Estamos aqui. Talvez isso baste, tanto para os humanos quanto para os deuses. E quem sabe, também para os nossos fantasmas.

- Nossos fantasmas, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?

- Sim, _Byakuya_. Nossos fantasmas também. Afinal, se Gin estivesse falando com você e eu estivesse enterrada aqui, – e Matsumoto tocou com a palma da mão as folhas que cobriam o solo – eu acho que iria preferir que ele fosse feliz. E, claro, que volta e meia viesse aqui conversar comigo.

Byakuya manteve o olhar fixo na face de Rangiku, sem nem ao menos esboçar uma resposta. Embora tenha franzido o cenho, o que não era exatamente um bom presságio.

- E, não, - completou Matsumoto – eu não quis fazer nenhuma analogia a como o senhor devia agir quanto aos respeitos que presta a Hisana-san.

- Não estava pensando nisso. – disse Byakuya, a expressão imutável. Como sempre.

- Então...?

- Estava imaginando o porquê de ter me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome.

- Ah. Sim. – Rangiku não esperava por isso - Realmente, não...

- É tão grande assim a vontade de acabar com meu orgulho

- Afinal, foi você que me fez dizer tantas coisas que eu... jamais havia pensado em proferir em voz alta. É um comportamento intrigante, Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

Matsumoto se levantou, levemente irritada consigo mesma e com o homem a sua frente, capaz de entender tanta coisa de maneira tão errada.

- Eu não ligo a mínima sobre ferir ou não o seu orgulho, Kuchiki-taichou. – E Byakuya não apreciou a maneira como aquelas palavras foram ditas – Mas eu entendo alguma coisa sobre felicidade e sei que ninguém merece passar uma vida se lamentando MESMO – elevou o tom de voz para evitar a interrupção do capitão – que não demonstre isso. Todos devemos ter uma chance de deixar nossos fantasmas para trás, sem esquecermos deles.

- Felicidade? Você pisa no meu orgulho, fala coisas que nem o mais severo dos anciões de meu clã ousaria pronunciar na minha presença e... tenta me dar lições sobre felicidade? – perguntou o capitão do sexto esquadrão, o tom de voz glacial.

- Sim.

A resposta curta e direta o desconcertou um pouco. Apenas um pouco.

- És feliz, Rangiku?

Matsumoto não respondeu a pergunta de Byakuya, mas ambos sabiam que não havia necessidade. Ao invés disso, ela limitou-se a olhar para o outro lado, para a lápide de Gin.

- Desculpe-me.

- Desculpá-lo pelo que, capitão? Por ter me dito a verdade, ou ao menos, por tentar me fazer enxergá-la?

- Ambos.

- Não... Já estava na hora de que alguém me dissesse essas verdades.

O sexto capitão ficou levemente surpreso com o que Matsumoto disse. Mas, como já era esperado, não demonstrou.

- Entendo. Então me procuraste para que fosse eu a dizer essas... "verdades" para você. E, ao mesmo tempo...

- Dizer umas quantas outras verdades para você.

Byakuya já estava conformado com a forma de tratamento completamente informal que essa conversa estava seguindo. Mas, estranhamente, não se importou tanto com isso.

- Nem Gin nem Hisana vão voltar.

- É verdade.

- Já tentou dizer isso em voz alta, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?

- Não.

E ela continuava olhando fixamente para aquela lápide, aquela maldita lápide.

Pétalas de cerejeira eram sopradas pelo vento, poucas é verdade, mas o contraste delas com o azul do céu era estranhamente inquietante.

- Hisana não vai voltar. – E Byakuya quase sentiu sua voz falhar ao proferir aquelas palavras, aquele... exemplo. Anos de prática reprimindo quaisquer manifestações de seus sentimentos o auxiliaram muito a não vacilar.

- Gin não vai voltar.

Duas lágrimas se misturaram as pétalas de cerejeira.

Dedos se entrelaçaram, num gesto de apoio mútuo. Era tudo que podiam fazer um pelo outro, naquela hora, naquelas condições.

- Apenas dizer – a voz de Matsumoto estava estranhamente rouca – que eles se foram não é o suficiente, não é?

- Não. Talvez seja só o primeiro passo.

- O senhor fala como se conhecesse os demais. – Matsumoto sorriu.

- Creio que ambos conheçamos os passos. Apenas não estamos confortáveis com a idéia de olhar para o caminho de uma vez só.

- Ou de percorrer o caminho... sozinhos?

- Quem sabe.

E não havia sido uma pergunta. Estranhamente, não havia sido uma pergunta.

- Matsumoto-fuku...

- O senhor pode me chamar de Rangiku, taichou.

- _Rangiku..._ – repetiu Byakuya, como alguém que se acostuma com o som de uma palavra antes de usá-la – Isso é altamente inapropriado, mas...

Matsumoto finalmente dirigiu o olhar para o líder do clã Kuchiki e, nem ela mesma sabe como, fez com que ele se calasse.

- Que seja, então. Chame-me de Byakuya. E sim, estou ciente de que isso é totalmente alheio a qualquer protocolo, mas nesse caso trata-se de uma necessidade de retribuir uma gentileza.

- _Byakuya... –_ disse Rangiku, saboreando a palavra.

* * *

- Hitsugaya-taichou... – Um tenente do sexto esquadrão, com a cara enfiada no meio de arbustos de aparência suspeita parecia se lamentar.

- O que foi, Abarai? – foi a réplica já irritada de Toushiro, esperando que Renji pedisse a mesma coisa.

- O senhor acha que ainda temos que ficar aqui olhando? Por que eu não acho que Kuchiki-taichou vai matar Matsumoto-san...

E o inexplicável aconteceu.

-...

Renji não tinha mais nada para dizer.

-...

E poder-se-ia dizer a mesma coisa de Hitsugaya.

Afinal, não era sempre que alguém insanamente parecido com Rukia Kuchiki aparecia na sua frente e sem uma palavra, levava o dedo indicador até os lábios, num claro gesto de quem pede silêncio.

E ainda mais incompreensível foi o fato de que tanto o capitão quanto o tenente foram puxados um pouco para trás para mais perto de uma pessoa maniacamente parecida com Ichimaru Gin.

- Oi, vocês dois... Melhor deixarem Ran-chan e Kuchiki-san conversarem em paz, eh? Senão...

Um sorriso que lembrava vagamente uma raposa contorceu-se em feições supremas de ira e danação e olhos que se mantinham quase cerrados deram espaço a dois fulgores vermelhos.

E Renji e Hitsugaya, apesar do status de deuses da morte, de shinigamis e de soldados, capazes de lidar com a morte diariamente e de entender que tudo não passava de um primeiro passo no grande esquema das coisas... gritaram.

E como fantasmas não existem, tanto Renji quanto Hitsugaya tiveram um sério problema em suas mãos tentando explicar o que estavam fazendo na "porcaria da maldita moita" – nas palavras de Matsumoto – "numa conduta claramente não condizente com as diretrizes de Gotei 13" – segundo Byakuya.

* * *

_Notas no final que é pra não assustar ninguém logo de cara (na verdade, é um imbecil que não sabe editar/usar o site/não ser um macaco e não quer upar capítulos de novo): _

_- Bleach não é meu. Até porque, como bom brasileiro, eu uso Qboa, Omo ou Confort. E não, outras coisas me dão alergia e... Do que estávamos falando? _

_- O casal não surgiu do acaso. Surgiu de algumas fics em inglês que catei no e... que espero que não tenham sido feitas ao acaso. suspira_

_- Eu gosto de ver o Renji quebrando a cara. _

_- Essa fic pertence ao concurso há muito esquecido do Panbox sobre fantasmas e que eu solenemente declaro ter perdido por falta de tempo e dedicação para acabar em menos de seis meses. Enfim, foi divertido. O importante é competir. E entregar, eventualmente. Porque não dá pra ser que nem o Rubinho que começa a correr e... Bom, ele compete. Entenderam? _

_E agora..._

* * *

**Shinigami zukkan!! GOLDEN!!**

- Anoo, Taichou... o que estava fazendo com Matsumoto-san naquela hora? O senhor sabe, com a espada...

E Byakuya dirigiu um olhar literalmente glacial para Renji.

- Ela gosta que eu pegue pesado.


End file.
